Just Another Sorting?
by Holz9364
Summary: AU. Severus Snape thinks its just another standard sorting but when he see's the crowd of redheads and dark haired spectacle wearers, he realises just how wrong he is...


**Just Another Sorting?**

Severus Snape glowered at the group of children gathered at the front of the Great Hall. The despicable lot were huddled nervously together in a clump of small, irritating-ness. He did a quick sweep of the Great Hall and to his great dismay saw specks of red hair in the mass of children, Weasley's for sure. There was also at least two Potters in the group, this made for the most depressing year of Severus' life.

Although Severus and Potter had made a 'truce' after Voldemort's defeat, they had neither seen nor spoken to each other since. As he looked at the group of 11 year olds he realised that 15 years had passed Voldemort's demise.

Severus was shaken out of his thoughts by Minerva McGonagall's loud, clear voice announcing that the sorting was about to begin. With a sigh he watched, recognising a few names.

"Crabbe, Andrew…SLYTHERIN!"

Well, that wasn't at all surprising. The boy would be a fool like his Father no doubt. Slytherin was of course the only suitable house for him.

"Creevy, Laura…GRYFFINDOR!"

Severus tried not to roll his eyes. Creevy a Gryffindor? The thought was laughable, that boy had been anything but brave!

"Finnigan, Heather…GRYFFINDOR!"

Again, not surprising. He remembered Seamus Finnigan, he had been proud and stubborn, typical Gryffindor traits. He had married that ridiculous fortune telling Patil girl and if he remembered correctly she had also been a Gryffindor.

"Goyle, Graham…SLYTHERIN!"

Severus was resisting the urge to yawn now; this was all so bloody predictable. Where was the fun in predictable?

"Granger, Madison!"

Severus' attention had been caught. He knew that she hadn't married, but a child? In the year that she had been a Professor of Charms at Hogwarts she had never mentioned a child and he thought they had been rather close. She had helped him in his lab often and they had long, amusing conversations as they brewed. Severus watched the young girl curiously; she had shoulder length black curls and walked confidently onto the platform. She smiled at McGonagall who returned the smile and placed the hat on her head.

Severus watched with anticipation as the hat made its decision. Surely with Hermione Grangers genes in her the girl would be a Gryffindor, or a Ravenclaw? The rip that was the hats mouth opened, and it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

Severus turned to look at Hermione, sitting next to him at the head table, expecting to see a shocked, confused, disappointed or even angry expression on her face. To his surprise she was smiling, and looked quite amused.

Hermione noticed his gaze and caught his eye. She whispered, "I know you probably assumed she would be in Gryffindor, but she's more like her Father than me." With a chuckle she turned back to the sorting.

In his shocked haze Severus had missed the letters H through to K and snapped back into reality in time to see Longbottom, Tobias be sorted into Hufflepuff.

Next Malfoy, Scorpius went into Slytherin, of course!

McGonagall had now reached the P's and Severus full well expected a bunch of new 'Marauders' named after the originals to be sorted in Gryffindor. How wrong he was…

"Potter, Severus, Albus!"

Severus stared at the boy in shock. He looked exactly like his Father had when he had been sorted so many years ago. Unruly black hair, glasses and a nervous smile fixed on his face. The boy, Albus, sat on the stool and had the hat placed on his head. There was no doubt about it, the kid would be a Gryffindor, what else could he be with the golden Gryffindor boy-who-lived as his Father?

"SLYTHERIN!"

Severus nearly gasped out loud in his shock and found himself looking to his left at Hermione again to see her reaction to this news. However she was still smiling and the look of amusement in her eyes had only grown. Once again she caught him looking at her and whispered, "He's Madison's best friend. Its handy that they're in the same house, isn't it?" She didn't wait for an answer as she turned back to the ceremony.

The other two Potters were exactly as Severus expected them to be, the next generation of Marauders.

Potter, Luna, Lily and Potter, Sirius, James were both sorted into Gryffindor.

Thomas, Cassie went into Gryffindor too and then the swarm of Weasleys came to the front to be sorted.

"Weasley, Roxanne."

Severus knew from reading the daily prophet that this was the daughter of George and Angelina. The girl of course, went into Gryffindor. Both her parents had not only been Gryffindor's, but had been on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They had been no ordinary Gryffindor's.

"Weasley, Hugo."

He was one of the golden trio's kids. Ron and Luna's child. Why he had married that insane creature was beyond Severus. Maybe he'd gone senile when he realised Hermione didn't want him, Severus thought with an inward chuckle. The boy became a Gryffindor and made his way over to the 'Marauders' who cheered him on.

"Weasley, Molly."

Now, perhaps not a definite Gryffindor as most Weasleys tended to be. Her Mother, Penelope had been a Ravenclaw and her Father, Percy, was a pompous idiot who thought he knew everything. As suspected Molly became a Ravenclaw.

"Weasley, Dominique."

The Daughter of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. Surprisingly she joined Madison and Albus in Slytherin. Her Father had been a proud Gryffindor, but then again her Mother hadn't attended Hogwarts.

The last name of the sorting ceremony was "Zabini, Bradford." The boy became a Gryffindor to the surprise of everyone apart from Severus. He knew that the boys Mother, who had died in childbirth, had been that insufferable girl Lavender Brown and she had been a Gryffindor.

Severus had become so immersed in his thoughts of the annoying girl and her equally irritating classmates that he didn't hear McGonagall's speech and didn't notice that the food had appeared on the plates.

Hermione tapped his shoulder, making him jump a little in surprise at the touch. He looked to his left and saw Hermione's smiling face, "Huh?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Food, Severus." She stated, pointing to the plates and feeling a little embarrassed he nodded and started to eat.

"Interesting sorting this year, wasn't it?" She asked him conversationally.

Severus nodded his agreement, "Indeed. A Potter, a Granger and a Weasley sorted in Slytherin."

Hermione nodded too, "I'm quite pleased about it to be honest. The three of them are best friends."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Merlin's beard, it's the golden trio all over again…" He trailed off as his eyes widened in horror, not again and they were Slytherin's which would make things a hundred times worse.

Hermione laughed at the expression of utmost horror on his face and McGonagall asked from her spot on the other side of Hermione, "Ah, has he realised that he has to teach three stubborn, proud children again?" She grinned as Severus groaned.

Hermione's grin matched McGonagall's as she patted Severus on the back, "Well Severus, you can no longer say being proud and stubborn are the traits of a Gryffindor!"

Severus glared at her, but she only laughed, "You don't scare me Severus and don't worry about it. Albus is fairly shy, Dominique can be cheeky, but she's generally quite polite and Maddy…well she's the one you ought to worry about."

Severus frowned and was about to ask why, but McGonagall chuckled and said, "Yes, that girl is very stubborn and intelligent, but she has a lot of wit and a sharp tongue on her. She reminds me of her Father when he was a 1st year."

Severus groaned again, "Great." He said sarcastically. Then a thought crossed his mind, "Hermione, who is her Father?"

Hermione slowly swallowed the food in her mouth and her cheeks flushed slightly red. She turned to face him and as brown eyes met black ones Hermione whispered, "You are Severus."

Severus was about to object when Hermione muttered a charm that counter-acted memory charms. With a frown the night of the reunion Ball 12 years ago rushed through his head, "You put a memory charm on me!" He hissed angrily.

Hermione sighed, "Severus, please understand. I was only 21, I freaked out and my way of handling it was never having to face the consequences so I put a memory charm on you and left before you woke up. Of course when I got pregnant I realised I would have to deal with the consequences anyway."

Severus sighed softly as he watched the girl laugh with her friends at the Slytherin table; she was beautiful, like her Mother. Severus couldn't believe she was his, "My daughter." He whispered and Hermione placed her hand on his. Instantly he felt calm, she made him feel like everything would be okay and with a jolt he realised it was because he was in love with her.

The End!


End file.
